A number of devices are provided with a media advance mechanisms for causing a media such as paper, fabric, cardboard or the like to advance through the apparatus in order to perform some operation on the media. The media advance mechanism of an inkjet printer, for example, causes a printing media such as a sheet or web of paper, textile or other substrate to travel in an advance direction through a print zone, where a printhead deposits ink on the media in successive swaths.
Because media can occasionally become jammed as it is being advanced through the printing apparatus, a cleanout member is provided in many printers. Typically an inner side of the cleanout member faces a portion of the media path. The cleanout member is often removably mounted on the printing apparatus. If a media jam occurs, the user can remove the cleanout member to view and gain access to the jammed media. By manually taking hold of the jammed media, the user can remove it. The cleanout member is then reinstalled onto the printing apparatus and the printing job can continue. Reinstallation of a removable cleanout member can be nonintuitive, which can be a source of frustration to the user during reinstallation.